The Abnormal One
by RoCkInCuTiEeM
Summary: Ch.2 is now up! My first Holes fic! CGL is now a girls camp until the Warden escapes jail and makes it co-ed. One girl there is very strange and noone knows why. Read the Intro for a better summary!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own Holes or the character or anything! I'm just using them like all you other people who write fics. The only things that are mine are the girls and the ideas. Pirates of the Caribbean isn't mine either. 


	2. Intro

Intro  
  
It has been a year since Camp Green Lake has been closed and has been re- opened as a camp for girls. The Warden has escaped from prison and made the camp co-ed. All of the boys of D-Tent have been caught again and go back to see girls at their old camp! They decide it will be fun having the girls around. They are all hyper and everything . all except for one. She is very different from the others. Why and how did she get the way she is? 


	3. Boys and Girls

Chapter 1  
  
The boys of D-Tent were on the bus back to Camp Green Lake and weren't very happy about it. They were kind of expecting to see girls there but hoped that the girls got sent somewhere else. "I wonder if the place has changed?" Caveman wondered out loud. "It's probably all girly with pink and stuffed animals!" Armpit said. He got a couple of "ew"s back. "Hopefully they don't have camera's and microphones everywhere anymore." Zig-Zag said.  
  
"Did you hear that boys are coming today?" Princess asked the girls in D- Tent. "Oh my God! Boys?" Wild asked. Princess nodded. "Yay!" she exclaimed. "Boys are coming! Boys are coming!" Just then, the D-Tent counselor came over. "Whoa! Calm down Sara!" Anna said. "Sorry." Wild said. "Get back to digging." Anna said as a bus was coming up to the camp. "The boys are HERE!" Wild yelled really loud. "Okay girls, since their here, we have to go. The boys are going to get off the bus and you are going to get introduced to them." Anna said. By the time that the girls got there, the boys were already settled. The boys stood outside of their tent and the girls were directed to do the same.  
  
Dr.Pendanski was with the D-Tent boys. He was their counselor again. Dr.Pendanski called the boys and girls to gather together. The boys all went to one side, the girls to the other. Anna wet to stand next to Dr.Pendanski. "When we call your name you are to come up and switch the sides you are on. Try to talk to each other." Anna said. "Stanley," Dr.Pendanski called and a slightly overweight white boy went over to the other side. Girls snickered and didn't talk to him. He stood away from the girls. "Jen," Anna called and she blushed as she walked towards the boys. She was long, tan, and skinny with long dark brown hair and eyes. She walked a little passed the boys. "Ricky," a tall blonde haired boy with crazy hair walked over to Stanley. All girls laughed except for Blank. "Alysun," a blonde hair, baby blue eyed girl walked over to Princess twitching like crazy. Twitch smiled at her. "Brian," a brown haired boy with a visor went over to the girls twitching almost as much as Twitcher did. All girls except Blank laughed again. "Cierra," a skinny black girl with black hair and dark brown eyes walked over to the girls singing Bow Wow's song "Lets Get Down". The boys laughed at her singing. "Alan," a tall brown hair, brown-eyed boy went over to Zig-Zag with a mean look on his face trying to look tough. "Sara," s young looking girl with green eyes and red hair in pig tails went over. She gave the boys a big smile. "Jose," a Mexican looking boy went over. "Nikki," a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes went over to the girls eyeing the boys suspiciously. "Rex," a black boy with thick glasses went over to the boys. "Erin," a short, light brown hair and hazel-eyed girl went over to Hazard. "Hector," a small black boy made his way over to Stanley. "Theodore," the last boy on that side went over to the other guys. He was black and fat and smelled bad. Blank was the only girl left. All eyes were on her and she just stared at what was in front of her with no expressions on her face. "And last, but not least, Sparrow." Anna said as Sparrow walked over to the other girls. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Still, no expressions had crossed her face, "Since you all got to know who each other is, lets go eat dinner!" Anna said leading everyone to the mess hall.  
  
I hope you liked the first chapter! 


	4. The Dinner Discussion

Hey! Thanks to all that reviewed!  
  
Ghosts-girl23-Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Yea, there's gonna be a romance but I'm not telling who she'll be with yet!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After everyone got their food, everyone sat at their tables. Everyone in D- Tent was silent. "When we were here before, we had nicknames for each other." X-Ray had made an effort to say. "So do we." Princess said. "Why don't we all tell each other our nicknames, why we are called that, and why we were sent here? You guys start." Princess said. "I'm X-Ray. It's Rex in pig Latin. I was sent here for hacking a computer." (I'm making some up because they got caught again for some different things.) "I'm Zig-Zag. I'm called that because of my hair. I'm here because I suffer from acute paranoia and I've tried to electrocute people." "I'm Squid. I want to become a marine biologist and I like squids. I was caught breaking into people's houses and stealing things." "I'm Caveman. Last year, I got caught stealing Sweet Feet's shoes which I didn't and now I was accused of stealing a jersey." "I'm Magnet. My hands are like magnets. I got caught trying to steal a puppy . again." "I'm Twitch. As you can see, I twitch too much. I went joy ridin." "I'm Armpit. I never shower. Only once in a while I do. I almost killed a guy but got caught pointing a gun at his head." "Okay, now for us. I'm Princess. I'm as perfect as a princess. I got caught beating the crap out of this group of boys who annoy me so much!" "I'm Twitcher. I twitch too much too. I tried to steal a car from my stupid neighbor." "I'm Bow Wow. Bow Wow the rapper is MY man! I love him so much! I stole tickets to a Bow Wow concert. I didn't even get in to see my man!" "I'm Wild. That's why I'm called that! II stole candy from a store." "I'm Hazard. I love electricity. I tried to make an electric chair and electrocute people in it." "I'm Dolphin. I love dolphins and want to work with them. I'm here because I hacked computers." The only two left were Zero and Blank. "Who's he?" Princess asked pointing at Zero. "Oh, that's Zero. He doesn't talk much." Armpit answered. "Neither does Blank." Princess said pointing to Blank. She just looked down. 


End file.
